Satan's Sphinx
“Sometimes it's better to let sleeping dogs lay, there is a reason this movie was banned. Stop trying to find this movie.” ~ Georges Pelletier, PhD. About Satan's Sphinx is reported to be a video banned by the U.S. government due to its satanic messages that led to the viewers' suicide. There is literally no information on it outside of a probably faked Copypasta and a bad holotape recording. Supposedly, this is because of government censorship. The legend behind this video states that it surfaced in 2006 supposedly uploaded by government officials that were testing subliminal messages. The video is said to cause homicidal urges, self-abuse, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, insanity and a general feeling of depression and unease. This again is from an article on Listverse: "The urban legend says that the Satan’s Sphinx video contains a high pitched audio track that will irritate the viewer. It holds images of blood, death, and murder that are continually run over the screen. The pictures rotate so fast that it becomes impossible for people to individually identify them. At this point, incoherent whispering is heard and the screen begins to flash. People get dizzy, but don’t want to turn the movie off. The footage is said to last 3:49 and will cause the viewer to become depressed and sleepless. After the experiment, the clip was banned by the U.S. government with all traces removed from the Internet." The interesting thing about this video (other than the still shot above) is that it was rumored to have been intentionally put out by the government. The story states that it was secretly uploaded, but that the results were so intense that the testing went way out of control. This is the same government that can't even get a bill passed to help our veterans without squabbling and infighting, but I don't put anything past them when it comes to the idea that they'd want to control our minds. A small shed of information On June 6 1976, a woman was reported to have jumped off a building. Her family said she has been acting really weird the past few weeks she was alive. She kept talking about this video. The few days before she died, she wasn't even speaking English anymore. In the same year a man was reported with similar behaviors. The really weird thing is that the family of these people were never heard from again after they had put something in the news paper. Theories No one knows (except for possibly a few persons) what this film's content is, or if it even exists. But some have said: 1. It may or may have not existed, but instead was a urban myth made up by people who were afraid of top-secret MKULTRA, a top-secret CIA organization and Shadow Government agenda, Known for testing drugs, such as LSD on unsuspecting U.S. citizens. 2. It is a nick-name used by collectors for a particular torture/snuff pornography film. This story is usually followed-up by saying it originates and is distributed from the country of Italy. 3. It is a movie made by the government possibly used to torture prisoners, there are two variations on this theory. First, it is said to be a combination of lights and sounds which viewing for an extended period of time drives you insane. Second, it could contain atrocities which the prisoner is forced to watch making them give up information. Category:Unexplained Videos Category:Disturbing